


Huddling For Warmth

by Anugshirin



Series: The Writing Corner Discord Bingo 1 [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Huddling For Warmth, M/M, No beta - We die like Stregobor should have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anugshirin/pseuds/Anugshirin
Summary: It’s late autumn and they are close to their usual parting point when a storm hits and they have to find shelter for the night.For the Writing Corner Discord Bingo Prompt Huddling for Warmth
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Writing Corner Discord Bingo 1 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149458
Kudos: 24





	Huddling For Warmth

Geralt had noticed that the weather was turning hours ago and had wanted to reach town as soon as possible but of course his the bard had dragged his feet and slowed down his pace. It wasn’t as if Geralt was looking forward to parting ways either but this was for safety reasons, as the sky darkened further and it became significantly colder. He sill found himself wondering why Jaskier even bothered travelling with him, the colourful and happy bard having to live without the luxuries he so clearly deserved and needed, putting up with him and his brooding mutant self.  
But as the weather kept getting worse he kept a lookout to find something that could even resemble shelter, until finding a small abandoned cave slightly off the path they were travelling, leading a disgruntled bard there. Shortly before they made it into the sheltering alcove the heavens opened up and dowsing them in the pouring rain. Inside Geralt checked the place for any animals, finding nothing he let Roach and the bard inside, finding the place rather tiny as there seemed to be only room for his horse and their bedrolls, so no fire tonight great. They were wet all over, so they stripped out of their wet clothes, laying them out in the hope they might dry overnight. “Here”, the witcher grumbled as he handed the bard his last chamise, “can’t have you freezing out here”. The troubadour took the offered clothing and put it on gladly and Geralt quickly looked away and went to take care of Roach, seeing his friend in his clothes did things to him, made him want to do stupid things to him, like kissing him, but Jaskier wouldn’t want that and losing his company and friendship just wasn’t worth it. When he came back with some stale bread and jerky he saw that Jaskier had wrapped himself in a blanket. The bards silence troubled him, Jaskier was never silent, not even when sleeping. “Thank you, my darling witcher”, was the only response when he handed some of the food to the other man.  
They ate in silence. He noticed when Jaskier started to shiver noticeably, so Geralt did the only thing he could think off, “Come here”, he said opening his arms. Jaskier threw him a confused look before gingerly climbing into the space between Geralt’s legs and leaning against him. Feeling how cold his friend’s skin was, he pulled another blanket around him and started to gently rub his hands over his arms and torso, until Jaskier began to relax into his body and let out a small contented sigh. Having him in his arms Geralt became rather bold and asked “What exactly are your plans for this winter?” “I don’t really know, probably returning to Oxenfurth and hoping I get a position as a teacher again, or maybe finding a court where I can stay for the season. Why?” “I was wondering if you might want to spend it with me? Up at the keep?” he sounded questioning and unsure, his insecurities rearing their head screaming at him that his friend probably had enough of him for the year and wouldn’t mind to be away for a while to not have to endure his brooding and silence. Instead Jaskiers head whipped around. “I would love to,” he said and looked into Geralt’s eyes, his gaze flickering between the witchers eyes and lips nervously.  
Not knowing what came over him Geralt closed the gap between their faces and carefully kissed the bards full lips. They stayed like this for a while, their kisses going deeper and hungrier until the bard was fully straddling his witcher.  
When they woke up the next morning still intertwined they were both happy to break off their camp and leaving for the trail. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, this is my first fic in years, so please be nice.  
> also English isn't my first language...


End file.
